


Is this what home feels like

by CatrasLeftSock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-War, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrasLeftSock/pseuds/CatrasLeftSock
Summary: "After the girls had stayed like that for a while and started believing that this day would finally be a normal one, Glimmer teleported into their room and crossed her arms on her chest. "Yeah yeah, I get it... You two love each other and I'm happy for you but we actually have something important to talk about during breakfast so you two can either get up now and get there on your own, or I'll teleport you two there as you are." Glimmer said looking at the cuddling girls with a soft expression. Adora took a deep breath and stretched on the bed. "We'll be there in a sec." Adora said and then Glimmer teleported out of Adora's and Catra's room leaving the two girls alone again."OrThe people living in bright moon bring back a person from the future to find out if something like Horde Prime happens again. What happens when the person ends up being someone they know, or know at least in the future.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to quickly say before you read this that English is not my first language so this might have some weird strangely worded sentences and misspells. If you have tips or other stuff you want to say then feel free to comment it! Enjoy!

The day started like any other, Catra wrapped around Adora in their bed listening to the other girls breathing while she still slept. The past 7 months had taken a toll on everyone around Etheria. The continuous rebuilding and sleepless nights spent in the meeting room with the princess alliance would do that to anyone but especially Adora. Catra's beautiful, overworking, putting everyone before herself, girlfriend Adora. She had done so much for this planet and and its inhabitants when the whole deal with Horde Prime happened, but even after he was dealt with, Adora worked a ton on new laws and orders to be set around Etheria to prevent anything like that ever happening again. Some people like Perfuma and Scorpia had even gotten concerned for Adora's health after she had stayed up like 20 nights and once again fixed her fatigue with She-ra's powers and moved on like she hadn't just been awake for two weeks in a row.

Catra pushed some hairs that flopped onto Adora's face back behind her sleeping girlfriends ear and sighed leaving her hand to caress Adora's cheek carefully not to wake the other girl up now that she finally slept. Catra couldn't really complain about the rebuilding since she was one of the biggest reasons of the state that Etheria was currently in, but she can't deny that she indeed was pissed that now that she and Adora were finally back together, the girl kept running into every single mission that was brought up like she owned something to the planet. The day was their first actual day off from the continuous working and still, Adora's schedule was filled with stuff that the girl was planning on doing, but hey, doesn't that sound exactly like something that Adora would do?

Catra shifted closer to the warmth of _her_ girlfriend (damn that made her giddy) and moved her hand that was caressing Adora's cheek to lay on her side and back. Catra took in the sight in front of her and planted a kiss on Adora's nose. Catra looked at her sleeping girlfriend with a smile on her face and laughed quietly when Adora fluttered her eyes open and shoved her face against her pillow to hide from the light. "Good morning~" Catra said moving her hand to massage Adora's head and neck. Adora was planning on saying something, anything else than what actually left her mouth but I guess not. Catra's fingers moving up and down, massaging Adora's neck felt so good that the moment that Adora opened her mouth to say something back to her furry girlfriend, all that left her mouth was a soft moan that was slightly muffled by the pillow that Adora had shoved her face against.

Catra's laugh that filled the room helped Adora to relax and she finally moved her face to look at that laughing catgirl. Once Catra's laughing fit was over she opened her eyes to once again look at Adora who's eyes were filled with nothing but desire and love towards the fluffy catgirl. "What?" Catra asked smiling back at her Adora (hers, hers, hers... Hers and only hers) and dropped her hand back to Adora's side and back, pulling the still a little tired girl closer to her. "It's nothing, I'm just really happy." Adora said with her soft voice filling the room. "That you woke up?" Catra asked raising one of her eyebrows and a small grin pulling at the corners of her lips. Adora chuckled and shook her head a little bit before saying. "No, It's just... I'm really happy to be able to wake up to this scene every day. I'm really happy to have you here finally, with me. There's no war, no fighting, no reasons to hide, nothing. Just us and nothing else that matters in the moment. I like it." Adora said her words practically dripping with affection.

Catra didn't know what to say. All she knew to do at that moment was stare at Adora and try and fight back the tears that were trying to make their way to the corners of her eyes. Catra wasn't familiar with this much affection, especially coming from Adora. She didn't know what to say, feel, do, so she did the thing she knew she was best at with Adora. Catra placed her hands on Adora's cheeks and pulled the girl in to a kiss. Catra was never good with words so she most of the time resorted to showing her feelings through her actions much to Perfuma's dissatisfaction. The flowery girl had told Catra many times to practice expressing her feelings through words too. Catra hadn't really given it a second thought yet though.

Catra sighed against Adoras lips and then stopped the kiss by moving a few inches away from Adora's face and looked up into her eyes. Adora looked back into Catra's eyes and then a smile formed on her face. "Hi~" Adora said moving her hand to cup Catra's cheeks and she stroked her thumb over her cheekbone. Catra raised one of her eyebrows again and Adora bursted into laughter. Adora wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and placed Catra into the crook of her neck and the smile on her face spread larger when she felt Catra wrap her arms and tail around Adora's back and started purring quietly.

After the girls had stayed like that for a while and started believing that this day would finally be a normal one, Glimmer teleported into their room and crossed her arms on her chest. "Yeah yeah, I get it... You two love each other and I'm happy for you but we actually have something important to talk about during breakfast so you two can either get up now and get there on your own, or I'll teleport you two there as you are." Glimmer said looking at the cuddling girls with a soft expression. Adora took a deep breath and stretched on the bed. "We'll be there in a sec." Adora said and then Glimmer teleported out of Adora's and Catra's room leaving the two girls alone again. "She should seriously learn to knock on the door and not just teleport in, she'll some day scar herself and truth to be told, I really don't want that to happen." Catra spoke against Adora's neck that sent chills down her spine. "Hm? You got a plan to do something that might scar her?" Adora said teasingly and moved her hands into Catra's short hair massaging her girlfriends head. "You're thinking about it in a way too perverted way, princess." Catra chuckled through her sighs and took a deep breath filling her senses with Adora's smell before letting the girl get out of the bed. "Yeah? Don't act like you didn't think that too." Adora said making her way to the dresser of their room and she then pulled out her usual outfit.

Catra replayed Adora's words in her head like 7 times. And yeah, it was the truth, she had thought about it too but would she admit that to Adora? No chance. "Could you be a sweetheart and give me my clothes while you're there?" Catra asked mocking a voice of a little kid. Adora laughed and turned around looking back at the bed where Catra was still lying, leaning to the dresser behind her. "Sweetheart? I didn't know that that word was in your vocabulary." Adora now with her day clothes on, said bringing Catra her usual suit and then making her way back to the dresser and that huge mirror to put her hair then up on a ponytail. After making sure her clothes were straight so at least something about her was, Adora turned around and looked at her girlfriend who was pulling her top down and then stood up from the bed. "We should probably go before Glimmer comes here and murders us." Adora said offering Catra her hand and then walking out of their room making her way towards the kitchen hand in hand with her hungry girlfriend.

"Yeah, like she'd ever murder us. She couldn't do that to you even if she wanted to after all the stuff you've done for this planet that you aren't even really supposed to be in." Catra said continuing her way towards the dining hall where the other princesses already were. Adora just shook her head and continued her way down the hallway with Catra. "Adora? You ok?" Catra asked after her girlfriend had been quiet for longer than normal. "Yeah, I am, it's just that-" Adora started but got cut off when she walked past a family portrait of Glimmer, Micha and Angella. Adora looked at the picture of the smiling queen of Bright Moon and brushed her hand over the canvas and a sad smile spread on her face. "I miss her." Adora whispered and felt Catra's hold on her hand tighten. Adora turned around to look at Catra in confusion and when she got a better look of the girls face, Adora's smile dropped and she immediately started panicking.

"Catra, are you alright? What's wrong? Can I help you somehow? I-" Adora was once again cut off by Catra wrapping her hands around Adora and burying her face in to her neck. "I didn't mean it. I promise I didn't. Any of it. I- I wasn't thinking I was just filled with so much hate, an- and fear that I didn't give it a second thought before pulling that damn lever. I'm so sorry..." Catra said having to stop talking a few times to let out soft sobs. Adora wrapped her hands around Catra too and started stroking her hands up and down Catra's back with a little bit of pressure because Adora knew that it would help the other girl ease the pain in her head and chest.

"Catra, I know you didn't mean it." Adora said as reassuringly as she could while trying to calm the sobbing girl in her arms. "How can you? How can you know that? How can you trust me after everything I've done on this planet. After everything I did to your friends, to you..." Catra said tightening her hold around Adora like she'd be afraid that Adora was going to leave her again. "Because Catra..." Adora started and moved so she saw Catra's face. "The fact that you're here now worrying about me not trusting you tells me already that you regret all of the things you did. I trust you because I want to trust you, because I know that I can trust you. But most importantly I trust you because I love you Catra and you deserve a chance to prove to everyone that you're better than what you were in the horde, that the other princesses can trust you too. Because I've know you my whole life and I know that the stuff you did wasn't done by the Catra that I know, the Catra that I had a stupid childhood crush on, the Catra that I love... But that Catra is here now, back with me, doing her best to make it up for this planet and the people living on it." Adora finished and wiped the new tears that made their way into the fur under Catra's eyes.

Adora pressed a kiss on Catra's forehead and pulled the girl into a tight hug. "And trust me Catra, Angella's ok and we're going to find a way to get her back from where ever she is." Adora said and Catra took a deep breath. "Ok, but I do want to say that I really am sorry about everything that happened because of me. Everyone who we've lost because of me" Catra said turning her stare from Adora to the painting again. "I'm not really the person to say if we accept that apology or not since I wasn't anything more than Glimmer's friend and She-ra to her, but I'm pretty sure that if you keep helping us as much as you've helped by now, the others will accept that apology too." Adora said wrapping her hands around Catra's waist from behind her and Catra chuckled slightly. Catra turned around in her girlfriends arms cupped Adora's face with both of her hands. "Adora you should give yourself some more credit. I think that you were more important to Angella then you think. I wouldn't be surprised if she even saw you as like one of her kids or something like that." Catra said and pressed a few kisses on Adora's nose which made the taller girl giggle.

"I don't know, maybe she did... I never really talked to her that much because I was kind of intimidated by her." Adora said looking into Catra's eyes with a heart warming smile. "You were?" Catra laughed and the smile on her face spread wider. "Yeah, I was... I mean don't get me wrong, Angella is a lovely and kind person but I guess I just always were scared that if I did something wrong around her she'd kick me out of the rebellion or something else along the lines of that, but eventually I learned to deal with it." Adora said and turned her stare again at the painting behind Catra. "I know that she's still somewhere there and we just have to find her and bring her back. I have no idea how to do that but I won't give up before I've found a way." Adora said and turned her face back to Catra who once again pulled her into yet another kiss. When the kiss ended, Adora and Catra laughed together for a little bit and then looked at each other again. "I have a feeling that you've heard this already like million times today but I can't stop saying it. I love you Catra, I really do, a lot~" Adora said and looked at Catra again with that look that was filled with desire and love. "I love you too, dummy." And then the girls kissed for the fourth time. "But honestly I think we should really get going because Sparkles' going to have our heads if we don't." Catra said and so the girls finally made their way hand in hand, smiling brightly to the dining hall, where everyone else already was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Glimmer exclaimed when Adora and Catra finally walked into the dining hall. "Sorry Glimmer..." Adora said scratching the back of her neck embarrassed. Adora and Catra made their way to their chairs that were still empty unlike all the other chairs that were occupied by the princesses who were all already there waiting for the other two to show up. "Technically we did get up when you teleported into our room but then we got distracted." Adora continued then looking at the other people who were around the table smirking at her, including Catra. "What?" Adora asked not realizing the situation she was in. "Oh I bet you two got... Distracted." Glimmer said trying to hold back her laughter her eyebrows raised. It took a little bit for Adora to process what Glimmer had meant, but once she realized, a blush broke out on her face and shoulders and she started stammering. "That's not- We didn't- I-" Adora tried, keyword tried to explain herself but couldn't form a full sentence with the embarrassment and slight panic she was in. Adora's friends broke out laughing and Adora just buried her face in her hands trying to calm herself down.

"It's ok Adora, I know that that wasn't what you meant." Glimmer said still laughing a bit while the others still tried to calm themselves down. "So, what was this important thing you guys wanted to talk about?" Catra asked Glimmer, herself still also trying to recover from her uncontrollable laughing state that she was just in. "Oh yeah, about that actually." Glimmer said and straightened her posture in her chair. "So, as you two might have remembered how we've been talking about how Entrapta and Hordak are building that time machine that could bring someone from the future here to tell us if we have to get ready for something like Horde Prime in the near future. Just to make sure so we're ready for that." Glimmer finished and Adora and Catra both nodded at the queen. "Yeah so, the machine's finally done and we're thinking of launching it today since we're having this day off. The only problem is that since Entrapta and Hordak have both been so busy with the rebuilding of Dryl, the demolition process of the Fright Zone and the re-homing of the other clones, that we sadly can't be sure who we're bringing back from the future. It could be someone totally useless, someone dangerous or even some of us. So I wanted to make sure that we are all agreeing on launching the machine. Since I've made decisions in the past without making sure that everyone was ok with it." Glimmer finished her sentence talking more quietly at the end like she didn't mean for the others to hear her confession and looked at Adora and Catra.

"I'm ok with it as long as we get ready to fight off someone dangerous if the situation calls for it. We can't just bring anyone willy nilly from the future and not be ready to fight them." Adora said looking at Glimmer and the others meaningfully. "That's true, we'll get ready for that. We can't charge them with out a plan though. We'll figure that out and then launch the machine." Glimmer finished and looked at her father. "You're the king so that decision in the end is up to you." Glimmer added and her father nodded. "Adora's right, we have to be ready, especially since Adora's not there to turn into She-ra." Micha said and turned back to the other people around the table. "Ok I'm sorry, don't get me wrong but that sounds like I'm going to get murdered. What do you mean by 'Since I'm not there to turn into She-ra'?" Adora asked and Micha chuckled quietly. "Oh yeah, that's also a thing I was supposed to say." Glimmer said drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"The people of Thaymor need She-ra for something and invited Catra there too today so you two won't be able to see when the person arrives here, but you'll most likely finish the work early enough to meet them later." Glimmer said and Catra had to try really hard to hold back the groan that she wanted to let out. Working, again? Catra of course didn't say anything about it because she couldn't bring herself to do it but Adora knew what she was thinking. The door to the dining hall opened and when Catra turned to look at the door, she saw a blue and purple magical cat walk into the room and then it jumped on her lap. "How did they- How did they open that door?" Scorpia asked pointing at the cat with her pincer and Catra raised one of her eyebrows. "They are literally a cat made out of magic, they'll find a way to get through doors one way or another, trust me." Catra said petting the glowing cat creature on her lap.

"So, Catra, Adora, Swift Wind and now most likely Melog too will go to Thaymor while we others set up the time machine and launch it. Then we just wish that the machine brings someone good here." Glimmer said recapping the plans of the following day. "According to my calculations there's a 95% chance that the machine will bring someone who we know!" Entrapta exclaimed full of excitement and happiness with her tracker pad being help up by her hair. "Yeah? Well there's always that 5% and besides, even though we know the person, that doesn't determine if the person's good or not." Catra added and Glimmer nodded again. "Yeah I agree, we have to be ready just like we just agreed on. So, Catra, Adora, Swift Wind and Melog, I'll teleport you four to Thaymor once we're done with our breakfast and you four are overall ready to go there." Glimmer finished. " Sounds like a good enough of a plan for me." Adora said and everyone started eating their breakfasts now more relaxed knowing that they had a plan.

The breakfast was mostly spent talking about all of the possibilities that who the person might be. What if it was one of them, just older. Maybe it was a person from so far into the future that they wouldn't know what to answer. Maybe the machine had failed and would bring someone from the past. When that possibility was mentioned, Catra couldn't help but notice that Glimmer's eyes shined a little more probably thinking of the possibility of bringing her mother back. Maybe it would be someone who couldn't help at all. Maybe the person who they were bringing there would end up having to tell them that most of the people now still sitting around the breakfast table were dead by then. Listing all of these possibilities probably wasn't the best idea but it was fun listening to all of the theories that the people came up with.

Catra was currently listening to Glimmer's theory that the person they were bringing back would end up being one of their future kids when her concentration got suddenly caught off by Melog's voice. "Give me." Melog said looking at something on the table. Catra looked at the cat sitting on her lap and tried to figure out what the space creature wanted. "Just a little more here." Melog whispered again. Catra was going to ask what the space cat wanted when they suddenly jumped off of her lap and made their way to Scorpia's lap instead. "Oh, hi Melog." Scorpia said straightening her posture on her chair while the cat found their way to Scorpia's feet. Catra looked at her friend when her magical companion jumped on her friend's lap.

Catra was eyeing the cat creature still trying to figure out what they wanted. Catra knew Melog well enough already to know that the cat wasn't just a nice pet who just liked to hang out on people's laps with out any good reason to do so. Melog was after something and Catra wanted to know what the cat wanted so badly. Maybe Catra wasn't so heartless as people said she was... I mean she was currently trying to figure out what the creature wanted to make it easier for them to get it. So that's something. "Almost" Melog whispered again and tried to catch something on the table with their paw. "Maybe they'll say something that just makes us all wish that we never brought them here in the first place." Glimmer finished and Bow shook his head starting to say something but got caught off when Melog meowed louder than usual. "Just want the fish!" Melog puffed frustrated and sat back down to Scorpias lap. AHA now Catra knew it. "What did they say?" Glimmer asked looking at Catra and pointing at the very disappointed looking magical cat on Scorpia's lap. "The fish." Catra said nodding towards the plate full of fish that was in the middle of the table too far from Melog's reach no matter where they went.

"What about it?" Scorpia asked looking at Catra waiting for instructions. "Melog, they want the fish, but they can't reach it." Catra said and Melog's ears perked up now that the creature knew that they might get that delicious fish after all. Perfuma reached for the plate and moved it so Melog could eat the fish on it. Once the plate was close enough, Melog jumped towards the plate and started chewing on the fish with a heart warming smile on their face which soon found its way on Catra's face too without the girls acknowledgment. The rest of the breakfast went by in a flash and soon Catra found herself sitting on her and Adora's bed waiting for the queen to teleport into their room to get the girls and their magical pets to Thaymor.

There was a bright flash and that sound that could only be described by "annoying glitter". Those two things automatically told Catra that Glimmer had just teleported into her and Adora's room. Catra turned her stare from the magical cat on her lap to the queen of Bright Moon. "Ok so are you four ready?" Glimmer asked and turned her face from the tracker pad to the catgirl, her warrior princess girlfriend, the princesses talking horse companion and Catra's magical cat creature pet. Catra helped Melog to get on her shoulders and then stood up from the bed. Adora and Swift Wind made their way to stand next to Glimmer. "Ok so, I'm going to teleport you four to Thaymor now but I can't come to get you. The town's not that far so I feel like you four can manage it but come back as soon as you can and we'll catch you up on what's going on." Glimmer finished and placed her hand on Adora's shoulder to get ready to teleport.

Glimmer placed her other hand on Catra's shoulder and then she closed her eyes. Catra has never talked with anyone about this, except with Perfuma of course, but the teleporting was one of the worst feelings that Catra had ever felt. It starts with everything disappearing from around Catra. It's like losing all of her feelings at once, like losing all control of her own body. It reminds her too much of the time when Horde Prime had chipped her, losing all feelings, all control, any happiness she had, every last bit of pain in her chest and head, everything. After that was over, all of her feelings came back all at once just dropping on her. All the pain she had forgotten just hit her in the face and reminded her of the shit that she had done. She hated it, and she couldn't do anything about it. Once Catra felt ground under herself again, she collapsed on her knees and took a few deep breaths to steady herself again.

After few moments had passed, Catra turned to face Adora and smiled at her reassuringly. Adora offered Catra her hands and helped the girl to stand back up. "I'll go now. See you four later." Glimmer said then teleporting away. "Why do we have to be the one's to come here? Why can't Glimmer do it, I mean she's the queen of Bright moon after all." Catra said crossing her arms on her chest. "I don't know, let's go find out shall we?" Adora asked offering Catra her hand again. Catra rolled her eyes but interlocked her fingers with Adora's anyway. "She-ra! Great to see you!" Someone exclaimed running towards Adora, her fluffy cat girlfriend and their pets. "How can we help?" Adora asked and smiled at the lady with her usual welcoming smile. "Oh! Follow me and I'll show you!" The lady said with the same excitement still in her voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The machine is a very delicate and new so it might have some problems but I worked really hard on it with the help of Hordak so technically it should work. I also want to repeat that I can't be completely sure who we're bringing here, so if it ends up being someone unwanted... I'll figure out what went wrong and then it'll work next time!" Entrapta finished and turned around to look at the machine in the corner of the room. Everyone in the room got ready to fight if they brought back someone bad, just like they had agreed on earlier. Glimmer straightened her posture on the couch and looked at the machine waiting. "Here we go." Entrapta said and pressed something, moving then to sit on the couch next to Glimmer. Then something happened, sparkles started slowly showing up in the middle of the room. The sparkles looked kinda like the sparkles that showed up when Glimmer teleported, but these were green, and they showed up slower.

The sparkles started to stick to each other and form a person. The machine was actually working! Everyone waited patiently, looking at each other, visibly nervous, waiting for the person to fully form. There was this awkward silence while everyone waited when all of a sudden the room filled with the persons shout. "I promised her! Can I not do it later?" The person shouted, looking at the wall. Glimmer looked at the person trying to figure out who it could be, but she had no idea. She had never seen them in her life, which made sense since the person was from the future. "I- How did I get here?" The person asked looking at their hands with confusion filling their face.

"What the hell!" The person all of a sudden shouted frustrated. They were looking towards the ceiling, not noticing the other people in the room and scared some of the people in the room with their scream. "Hello?" Glimmer said trying to draw the persons attention to her. "Aaah!" The person shouted realizing that they weren't the only one in the room. The person jumped towards the opposite wall and tried to stay as far from the other people in the room as possible. "Uh, hi?" The person asked looking at the other people. Relaxing and taking a deep breath trying to calm their nerves. "Hello! Who are you? What's your name? Do you know us?" Entrapta all of a sudden jumped towards the person who was standing in the middle of the living room. "Ok Entrapta relax, give them some space." Glimmer said and pulled Entrapta back to the couch. "Hi? What's going on?" The person asked looking around the room. "I was just in the kitchen and now I suddenly get teleported in to here. And you all look, I don't know, younger?" The person finished by motioning their right hand towards the people sitting on the couches. "So you know us?" Glimmer asked looking at the maybe a little bit nervous person in front of her and motioned them to sit down on the armchair next to the couch. The question was dumb, and everyone knew that it was. Glimmer was the queen of bright moon after all, so who wouldn't know her. 

Now that Glimmer had finally relaxed, she started looking at the person who sat on the chair. The person was obviously a magicat, maybe some of them had moved here after the rebuilding was fully over. The person was fully covered in blonde fur that looked really clean. Their blonde hair reached their shoulders and was shaved short from the side. Their blue eyes reminded Glimmer a lot of Adora's eyes. They had a white tank top, black shorts, a red bandana and dark fingerless gloves that Glimmer swore she had seen before but couldn't figure out where. "I mean who doesn't know you, also, you know me so why wouldn't I know you?" The person said looking at Glimmer.

"Also can someone finally explain that was I dragged back in time or something because you guys look really young." The person finished and looked around the living room. "Actually, yes... You were." Perfuma answered and the person in front of them froze. "How long back have I been taken, please don't tell me that Horde Prime's still here or something." The person said and shifted on the chair nervously their ears flattening to the sides of their head. "So he did come back!" Glimmer said and stood up. "Back? What do you mean back? The only thing I want to know right now is that has She-ra already returned the magic here" The person asked looking at Glimmer and the others. "Oh, yes, she has..." Glimmer said and sat back down. "That's actually the reason we brought you here. We wanted to meet someone from the future to tell us if he came back. Or if something similar is going to happen." Scorpia explained and the person turned their head towards her. "Not that I know of, I've been only told about one time." The person said and looked at Scorpia thinking about something.

The person reminded Glimmer a lot of someone but she couldn't put a finger on who the person reminded her of, because her thoughts got caught off. "So who are you?" Perfuma asked and smiled at the person. "Oh wow that sounds weird to hear you ask me who I am. My name's Finn." The person said and smiled at everyone. Finn had never felt so relieved that their parents weren't in the room. Finn didn't care where the two of them were, as long as they weren't in the same room as Finn was than everything would be great. "So Finn, tell us something about yourself, since you're here already and all." Mermista said and Finn thought for a second. "My name's Finn, I'm 13, I'm non-binary so my pronouns are they/them and I live in Etheria." Finn finished and looked at everyone else in the room.

"You're 13, So you're like as old as Frosta." Netossa said pointing to the short teenager that was seated next to her. "Seriously! I'm 14..." Frosta said and Finn had to hold back a laugh. "Frosta looks so young... I mean knowing that in my time she's 31..." Finn said and everyone fell silent. "31! How old am I! Actually, I don't know if I want to know the answer to that..." Glimmer all of a sudden said and had Finn laughing because they knew that Glimmer wouldn't like their answer. Finn took a deep breath and looked directly at Glimmer leaning towards the queen. "You're 38" After the words left Finn's mouth, the colors on the queens face dropped away. "38! 38! WHAT! I'm like, dead" Glimmer screamed horrified about her age. Finn just laughed on the chair they were now laying on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you so much for the help today! You four can leave now and go enjoy the rest of your free day!" The same old lady from earlier said and threw her hands around Adora and Catra with a big smile on her face. "The pleasure was ours, I loved to help! If you ever need us again then feel free to let us know." Adora said and waved at the other people in Thaymor. "Should we go?" Catra asked offering Adora her hand. Adora took it with that heartwarming smile on her face and started to walk back towards the bright moon castle. "I feel bad to say this but truth to be told I don't trust our friends enough to be completely sure that they didn't just get everyone killed." Adora said and took a deep breath. Catra's breath hitched when she felt Adora stroke her hand with her thumb in a reassuring manner. "Honestly neither do I. Your friends are mad." Catra said and squeezed Adora's hand.

They always did this, caressing and squeezing each others hand in delicate and soft manners. It was relaxing in a way, it wasn't much but it was enough for Catra and Adora to realize that they really were together and that there was no reason to fight or hide. It was their way to tell each other that they were here and they weren't going to leave, ever. "Ooh I'm so exited! I wonder who they managed to bring back." Swift wind said and flew few meters into the air before coming back down to walk on the ground with the other three.

"I mean it can't be that bad can it? Glimmer would've come to teleport us there if it was someone serious." Adora said and looked at Catra smiling invigoratingly. Catra was planning on answering her girlfriends question but she couldn't because she was way too invested in that smile that lit up the whole world. Sometimes Catra wondered what had made her think that hiding and screaming and fighting was a better solution than bathing in all the love that Adora just radiated naturally. What had her thinking that it'd be a bad idea to follow the love of her life away from abusers and that horrible place. Catra took a deep breath and turned herself to face the castle that she could finally see in front of her.

Catra, Adora, Swift wind and Melog walked up the stairs to the castle doors and prepared themselves to face the possible mess that was happening in the castle living room that was more like a ballroom. Catra and Adora along with their pets made their way to the doors of the living room and stopped there the whole way there exchanging those sweet manners. "Ready?" Adora asked and looked and Catra who had a big warm smile on her face that warmed Adoras whole body every time she saw it. "Yeah, I am." Catra said and the girls pushed open the doors walking into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra opened the door to the room and walked in still holding hands with Adora, trying to spot the person their friends had brought back. Finn felt their stomach sink when they saw the two women walking into the room. They knew that sooner or later their parents would walk into the room, they just weren't ready yet. So now they just had to try and hide the fact that they were closer than the catgirl and her warrior princess girlfriend thought, not a big deal. "Hi everyone!" Adora exclaimed and sat on the couch next to Glimmer. "Welcome back!" Glimmer said with equal excitement and gave the two girls some room on the couch. "So to start off, Adora and Catra, I'd like you to meet Finn." Glimmer said motioning towards the magicat on the armchair and Adora waved at Finn with a warm smile. Finn smiled back and straightened their posture on their seat turning to look at the ceiling. "So, what have you guys talked about?" Catra asked and turned to look at the other people in the room. "Finn told us something about themselves and about the future. Can you believe that we're 38! 30 fucking 8! We're like, dead by then." Glimmer said and Adora chuckled.

"So Finn, did we interrupt anything important you were doing, I have a feeling that you didn't really have any choice if you wanted to come here or not." Adora said and turned her stare to the feline cat sitting on the chair. Before Finn even had the chance to say anything, Adora shot up from her seat and almost shouted. "You're a magicat?!" Finn looked at Adora scared before they relaxed and chuckled a laugh. "Yeah, I'm a magicat, some of us moved to Etheria after the defeat of Horde Prime." Finn figure it'd be safer if they just lied to cover up the truth. "Actually I'm interested to know too, who's conversation did we cut off? I mean you were screaming when we teleported you here." Netossa said and Finn chuckled. "I was having a conversation with my mom that kinda turned heated. I was screaming at her so you guys actually kinda saved me." Finn said and smiled widely.

"What was the fight about?" Glimmer asked and Adora elbowed her. "Glimmer you can't just ask someone you don't know what they were arguing about." Adora said and Glimmer rolled her eyes. "It's ok, Adora. We were arguing about how I promised that I'd clean my room like a week ago, and now that it's still messy my mom got mad at me because I was planning on going out with my friends. She decided to use the "I'm your mother and therefor I can tell you what to do." card and we ended up in that fight." Finn finished and leaned against the back rest of the chair they were sitting on. "Fighting because one uncleaned room? Isn't that kinda, I don't know... Strict?" Mermista asked and Finn shook their head, a smile on their lips.

"I know right? I understand her though, my mom's just really scared to do anything wrong because off her... past" Finn finished, stopping after the word "her" to rethink the phrasing of the sentence so they wouldn't give too much away. "That sounds like something that Catra would say." Mermista said receiving few short laughs and stretched her hands above her head. _Oh sweet Mermista... You're more right then you know._ "I think that the second you get back to your own time you should clean that room though, or at least try to compromise on a solution that would give you time to hang out with your friends and clean your room. I really don't like the thought of you getting in trouble because we pulled you back in time." Adora said changing swiftly the subject and Finn couldn't stop themselves. "Ok _mom._ "

After Finn realized what they said, they started eyeing the laughing people in the room trying to see if anyone was figuring out too much. Adora looked ashamed, with a bright blush on her face, Catra was laughing next to her, practically sitting on her lap. Glimmer was laughing on the other side of Adora leaning on smiling Bow. Entrapta and Hordak were leaning over the same tracker pad continually doing something on it, not even paying attention to the conversation and all the other princesses were either laughing or smiling a little bit. No one seemed to have noticed that there was more truth to that sentence then anyone thought which calmed Finn's nerves.

"That actually brings up a question that I wanted to ask." Perfuma said with her usual warm voice and Finn turned to face her showing the flowery girl that she had their attention. "Do any of us have any kids in your time? I mean obviously some of us have, when taking you into account." Perfuma asked and a small smile was pulling up on the corners of her lips. Everyone in the room fell silent and turned to look at Finn looking very intrigued by the current subject. "Are- Are you sure that you want me to answer that? I mean I don't want to ruin anything from your future." Finn said making sure that everyone was sure that they wanted the answer to the question. Finn wasn't sure who's relationships were developed enough to know something like this, they didn't want to take the risk of anyone hearing anything that would spoil something like their future relationships and other stuff like that.

Perfuma looked around the room and some people answered her with a nod, others shrugging. "I think we're all ok with it." Perfuma said clasping her hands together in excitement. "I won't say that much because I'm afraid of giving too much away." Finn said and looked at the people around the room to figure out who to tell about first and what to say. "I'll just start off with the most obvious one's. Spinnerella and Netossa. You two have the most sarcastic daughter ever." Finn said and Netossa crossed her arms on her chest with a smug smile on her face. "Yep, that sounds like us." Netossa said and Spinnerella laughed and rolled her eyes. "She's also the oldest one of my friends." Finn finished and turned to Glimmer and bow.

"You two. Your daughter is a lot like her mother. Chaotic but fun. Also Glimmer just a heads up she has your teleportation skills, your fights are... Interesting." Finn said and few people in the room laughed. No one said anything, still looking at Finn and just let them ramble on. "Now this next one might take a while to internalize. Perfuma and Scorpia." Finn stopped there trying to figure out if the two women had anything to say before they continued. After a while of silence, Finn continued talking, eyeing the two women whose faces were now coated with a faint blush. "Your daughter is my best friend, she's really nice. Sometimes even too nice. But oh let me tell you, she's scary when she gets mad. She has both of your powers. Which mean that when she's happy, the only thing you can see is flowers. On the other hand when she's mad she'll give you a shock." The smile on Perfumas face widened bigger and she took Scorpia's pincer after Finn finished. "She sounds lovely!" Perfuma said and then Finn turned to look at Entrapta.

"Entrapta's and Hordak's kid is an interesting case. They were built without a gender." Finn said and the other people around the room looked at Finn with wide eyes. "Did you, just say built?" Adora asked and Finn laughed a little bit. "Yup, Entrapta and Hordak built their own kid, they're really smart and helpful since they can change the length of their body parts." Finn said and Entraptas eyes light up. "That's such a smart thing to do, I'm going to figure out how to do that today!" Entrapta said and then turned her face back to the tracker pad held up by her hair.

"Sea Hawk's and Mermista's kid is an arsonist, got it from his father, might not be a surprise. He's also the second oldest of our friend group and surprisingly smart so he tells us always these random fun facts about the past. He's also kind of my idol in some ways so yeah he's nice." Finn said looking at Mermista and Sea Hawk. Sea Hawk looked like he was going to burst into tears and when Mermista noticed she just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Catra was focusing on the magicat on the chair when she all of a sudden heard. "Swift Wind left to fly, so I came here." Catra turned to look behind herself and looked at the cat that walked into the room.

Melog was making their way towards Catra when they noticed Finn on the chair and they sprung towards them. Melog walked around Finn in circles and everyone turned towards Catra. "I did not tell them to do that." Catra said lifting her hands into air in defense and Adora laughed that heart warming laugh of hers. "Finn, Finn, Hi Finn how are you here?" Melog meowed and Catra tore her gaze away from Adora's beautiful smile that lit up the whole room and made her feel all warm inside, turning it towards her cat pet in confusion. "You know them? Even though they're not from our time?" Catra asked and Finn lifted their gaze from the glowing cat to Catra with a smile on their face. "They probably used their magic to recognize me from the future or something." Finn said and scratched the smiling magical cat behind their ear.

"I'm happy to see you Finn!" Melog said and smiled while Finn was scratching them. "What did they say?" Adora asked and looked at Catra. "Wait you can't hear them?" Finn suddenly asked and scrunched their eyebrows. "No, can you?" Adora asked and Finn stopped scratching Melog for a second. "N- No. I can't, I was just wondering because you, uh... Because you can hear them in the future." Finn told. They didn't like lying, it didn't feel right but they had to. They couldn't tell the truth because it's too risky. "Melog do you have something to tell me?" Catra asked and the people around the room began laughing. "I don't understand. They can hear me I know they can. They got it from you." Melog said and Catra had to physically stop to think about the words. "Melog, they don't understand you ok. Leave it." Catra said and sighed.

Melog walked to Catra's lap and sat on it looking at Finn. "Ok so that was interesting." Spinnerella said trying to fill the silence in the room. "Finn I think your stories about our future kids was left unfinished after you got cut off." Spinnerella added and everyone had their eyes on the young cat like person. "It did, who did I forget?" Finn asked fidgeting their leg probably because of stress. "You didn't say if Adora or Catra had any kids." Netossa said and Finn's eyes widened. "Oh... No neither of them have any kids. Not that I know of." Finn said looking at the floor thinking about something. "Good, I don't want kids." Adora said standing up and walked across the floor to the huge bookcase that Finn was sitting next to.

"You don't? I would've really thought that you'd want kids." Glimmer said confusion filling her voice. "Not really... I mean yeah kinda, ugh it's complicated." Adora said looking through the bookcase. "Do you want kids or not? Easy as that." Mermista asked and Adora stayed quiet and still for a while just facing the bookcase, thinking about something. "I mean I guess I do but also going through the whole being pregnant and giving birth process is not something I wanna deal with." Adora said and grabbed the book that she was looking for. _"Good thing you have a girlfriend then."_ Finn mumbled to themselves praying to Mara that no one heard. Adora walked back to the couch looking at the book and not paying attention to the others in the room. Adora flipped open the book from the middle and placed a bookmark there, then putting the book down on the table.

"What book is that?" Finn asked picking up the book and turning it in their hands scanning the cover. "Oh this is the portal book! I wanted to read this book but after what Miro did, you guys won't let me." Finn said and put the book back on the table. Sitting back on their armchair and turning to face the now confused other people in the room. "Miro? Who's Miro and what did they do?" Adora asked and looked at Catra who was leaning on her with a satisfied smile on her face. "Oh, Miro's my little brother, I was babysitting him while I was hanging with my friends in the castle, while our parents were at Salineas. I left the room for few minutes and when I came back, I saw my friends panicking around sitting Miro who had ripped the book apart. Adora came home and when I had to tell her what had happened, she gave us a lifetime access ban to the library." Finn finished and everyone else except Adora, burst out laughing.

"It's not like you really cared... It's just the fact that you didn't want us to destroy anything else there. Besides you read the book and did what you wanted to do." Finn said and looked at Adora trying to get their point across. "So now that we know the basis of the future. Tell us, what's our day to day life like." Glimmer said and smiled at Finn warmly. "I mean what do you want to know. Your life is as normal is it can get after a war. There's still some effects from the war but other than that everything's mostly back to normal. It's gonna take a while but Etheria looks really good." Finn said and stretched their legs. "Actually I wouldn't say _normal_ since your life is more interesting then it was before the war." Finn finished and looked at Glimmer.

"Interesting? What do you mean by that?" Glimmer asked and looked at the clock that was on the wall on her left. "I mean after my mom returned the magic to Etheria everything has been a lot more, alive I guess." Finn said and looked at everyone around the room. The others fell silent and looked at Finn with wide eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" Finn asked and looked at Glimmer. "You, you called Adora you mom..." Glimmer said and the color on Finn's face left. They went as white as paper and started laughing nervously. "Oh I did? I- uhh... I didn't mean to. Eh- Entrapta this would be a great time to send me back to my time." Finn said just keeping eye contact with Adora's shocked face. Adora stood up from her place on the couch and walked to Finn. "Entrapta, don't bother to send anyone anywhere." Adora said and looked down at Finn squinting her eyes.

"Why did you call me your mom?" Adora asked leaning over still sitting Finn. "It's because... I, uhh... _It's because you are my mom._ " Finn mumbled burying their face in their hands wishing they could sink in to the ground and never come back. "Uh huh and how long did you plan on hiding this fact from me?" Adora asked and Finn could feel Adora's stare on the back of their head. "As long as I could I guess..." Finn said looking back up at Adora. Adora was obvioulsy thinking of saying something until she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Wait, you were arguing with me before you got sucked into our time?" Adora asked and Finn laughed. "That's the thing you got stuck on? You know what, forget it. Also-" Then Finn got an idea their mouth turning into a wild smirk and stood up from the arm chair they had lounged at, looking at everyone else in the room. "Everyone, let me teach you an easy way to get Adora to blush in two sentences." Finn said and turned to make eye contact with Adora again still smirking. "No, I was fighting with my other mom. You know, Catra" Finn said pointing at Catra, and the woman standing in front of them froze a blush slowly creeping it's way to her cheeks. Glimmer was the first one to burst out laughing and Bow slightly elbowed her to try and get her to relax.

Finn turned to look at Glimmer still smirking. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe that the one person here who said that they didn't want to go through pregnancy, ended up being the mother of the person we brought back." Glimmer said and tried to hold back her chuckles. Few other people laughed too and then Finn shrugged their shoulders sitting back at their chair. "Adora being my mother doesn't automatically mean that she was the one to give birth. I still have another mother." Finn said smirking at Catra who just smirked back. Adora walked back to the couch and flopped back on to it in between Glimmer and Catra.

"Pregnant Catra must be a... Sight." Glimmer said and chuckled few more time. "Oh trust me _Sparkles_." Finn said emphasizing the nickname Catra taught them as a kid, earning a burst of laughter from Catra and a groan from Glimmer. "It might be fun for the first week or two. But after I saw what happened with Miro..." Finn took a break to shiver of the memories of Catra losing her shit over anything. "I can say from experience that it's not the best few months of your lives to experience." Finn finished and laughed at the shock on the faces of the other people in the room. "If Catra can get worse then she already is, I'm gonna hide to the deepest part of Salineas and only come out to eat." Mermista said shivering. "Oh wow thanks Fishy" Catra said and Finn laughed.

Catra turned to look at Finn while they laughed and a smile crept up her lips. She didn't know why it happened. She couldn't explain it, but something about this magicat in front of her, made her feel all protective and funny inside. Maybe it was the fact that now that Catra knew that she was the mother of this sassy cat, she felt some kind of connection to them but who really knows. "So Finn, now that we know your real parents" Glimmer started, then smirking at Adora and Catra who were sitting next to her. "Is here some thing we'd need to know from the future, or would you like to get back into your time to your friends?" Glimmer asked and Finn's eyes widened. "Oh shit, oh fuck, I uhh... Flora's 100% going to lose her shit when she finds out what happened. Would be there any possibility of me getting back into my time, soon?" Finn asked and the other laughed. "Entrapta?" Adora asked and the purple haired girl shot her stare at Adora. "Yes of course there is!" Entrapta said and walked over to the teleportation machine doing something with it.

"Who taught you all those swear words lil cat?" Mermista asked and laughed at Perfuma's and Scorpia's shocked faces. "Glimmer." Finn said and then turned to look at Entrapta. "Are you ready, Finn?" Entrapta asked and Finn turned to look at the other people waiving at them. Adora couldn't contain herself anymore and ran to Finn picking them up into the air, hugging them. Finn laughed and wrapped their arms around Adora. "Someone feeling emotional?" Glimmer asked laughing and Adora just glared at her.

"Shut up..." Is all Adora had to say in the moment. Placing Finn back down and taking few steps back Adora waved at Finn. "Hey kitty cat, before you go." Catra said throwing two chocolate bars to Finn. "What are these for?" Finn asked and Catra just smirked. "You can eat one but I already know my future self's gonna want that so..." Catra laughed and some people around the room rolled their eyes at her. Finn chuckled and with that they said. "Bye everyone! See you in 5 years." Finn nodded at Entrapta. Everyone else in the room waved at Finn and just as fast as they had appeared, they were now gone.

\-----In the future-----

Adora walked in a circle around the living room obviously stressed. "Adora you've got to relax. We have literally seen them go back in time and they were fine." Catra said trying to relax her stressed wife. "Let me correct you, we've seen them go back in time, yes. But we have no idea if they survived the coming back trip." Adora said still walking around. "Well I guess we're about to find out." Catra said stopping her wife when green sparkles started appearing in the middle of the living room close to her. As soon as Finn was fully formed, Adora ran towards them and picked them up hugging them. "Mom, I can't breathe." Finn said and Adora loosened the hug. 

When Finn could breath normally again, instead of protesting they just wrapped their arms around Adora and laughed lightly. "Missed me that much huh?" Finn joked when Adora let them down. "I was so nervous you have no idea how scared I was." Adora said folding her arms at her chest and looking at Finn. "Not like I really had a choice if I went there or not." Finn said and turned to look at Catra who was just smiling. "Did ya bring it?" Catra asked and held out her hand towards Finn. Finn looked at their mother confused but then realized what she meant. Finn place the candy bar on Catra's hand with that Catra thanked them and just walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my fanfic! It took a while to finish but it's done... English is not my first language so if you find some spelling mistakes or sentences that have been worded strangely, feel free to let me know! Merry Christmas and happy New Years!


End file.
